Pokemon: The Girre Region Story
by mdf92
Summary: Michael has always wanted his own pokemon, and now he's going to get the chance to get it. Now he's going to leave on his own pokemon journey. New region, new pokemon, etc.
1. The Trainer School

**Chapter 1**

A boy walked out of his house. He looked up at the sky, and sighed.  
"Another day at the school... When will I get to go off on my journey?" he said as he started walking off toward a large school. The ground was still covered with snow, and they sky was still grey.  
"Hey Michael!" a young girl shouted. Michael looked back and noticed her.  
"Oh hey Sarah." he said with a smile, and he stopped, and waved.  
"Guess what my parents gave me for my birthday yesterday." she said as she stopped right next to him, pointing a finger.  
"I don't know. What?" he sighed.  
"My first pokemon!" she shouted with appiness as she showed Michael her pokeball, and released her pokemon. A small Piplup came out, and jumped up and down.  
"Nice... Congratulations..." Michael quietly said as he started walking again.  
"Oh yeah... you don't have your pokemon yet do you?"  
"No..."  
"Oh..." she said as she returned Piplup, and started running to catch up to Michael.

The first bell rang and all the students got up to change classes.  
"So Michael. You ready to lose to my new pokemon?" a boy about Michael's age said with a smirk.  
"Shut up, Hunter..." Michael said angrily as they walked into the gym, and took seats in the bleachers. The teacher walked in, pushing a rack of pokeballs.  
"Okay. Quiet down everyone. Today we are going to practice battling. Any one who doesn't have their own pokemon come up and get one now." he said as he took out a clip board. Michael, and only a few other people got up, and got pokemon. Once they returned to their seats the teacher spoke again.  
"Okay. First up. Michael and Hunter."  
Michael and hunter both stood up, and walked to the center of the gym.  
"Go, Chillpup!" Hunter said as he released a blue and white wolf pup out of its pokeball.  
_A Chillpup..._ "Go!" Michael said as he released his pokemon. A Caterpie came out.  
"Hah! You're going to beat me with that?" Hunter laughed.  
"So what."  
"Go!" the teacher shout as he watched to two pokemon, and the students.  
"Chillpup, Quick Attack."  
"Caterpie dodge it!"  
Caterpie tried to move out of the way, but it wasn't fast enough. It got hit back a couple of feet.  
"Grr... Caterpie, String Shot!"  
Caterpie shot a string towards Chillpup.  
"Chillpup, dodge it."  
Chillpup quickly jumped out of the way.  
"Now, Tackle Attack!"  
Chillpup started to charge towards Caterpie.  
"Caterpie, String Shot!"  
Caterpie shot a string toward Chillpup, and hit its legs. Chillpup stumbled forward, and fell.  
"Now, Caterpie, Tackle Attack!"  
Caterpie charged towards Chillpup, but was interrupted.  
"Okay, next... Sarah, and Ann."  
"What?" Michael said, angrily. "Why did you stop the match, dad?"  
"It's Mr. Snowe while we're in school. And I stopped the match, because look at Caterpie, it was too weak to continue battling." the teacher said as he got back in place.  
"What?" Michael asked as he looked at Caterpie. It was really beat up, and couldn't move well.  
"Michael, Michael, Michael. You should really pay more attention." Hunter laughed as he returned Chillpup to his pokeball. Michael returned Caterpie to her pokeball. He put the pokeball back on the rack, and took his seat with out a word.  
"Go, Piplup!" arah said as she jumped up and down as she released her pokemon.  
"Go, Lamget." Ann said as she released a small gray and white lamb.  
"Heh... Piplup, Pound!"  
Piplup readied a Pound.  
"Lamget, Defense Curl."  
Lamget rolled up, and blocked the attack.  
"Now, Lamget, Mud Shot."  
Lamget un rolled, and hit Piplup with a Mud Shot. Piplup fell back.  
"Now, Horn Att..." Ann was cut off as Mr. Snowe stopped the battle.  
"Okay, return to your seats. Next..."  
Both girls returned to their seats.  
"Atleast I'm not the only one who didn't do good..." Michael sighed as he watched the other battles.

The bell rang, and Michael went to see his dad.  
"Dad. When am I going to get my own pokemon?"  
"Son... You failed today's exercise. I'll get your own pokemon when you can show me you know what you're doing." Mr. Snowe said as he gathered up his things, and changed pokemon for the next class.  
"But..."  
"No buts, now hurry up before you're late to your next class."  
"Fine..." Michael said as he walked out of the gym, and towards his next class.  
_Mythology, atleast it's something interesting... _he sighed as he entered the classroom, as the bell rang.  
"Hello class." the teacher said as she walked into the classroom. "Now I'm going to collect everyone's homework, is there anyone that didn't do it?"  
Michael, and a few other students raised their hands.  
"I'm very disappointed in you all..." she sighed as she collected all the sheets. "Just for that... Pop quiz for everyone." Everyone sighed, and glared angrily at Michael, and the other students.  
Michael sighed as the bell rang.  
"See you tomorrow class." the teacher said smiling.

Michael headed toward the cafeteria, and got in the lunch line. He got a burger, and sat down with Sarah.  
"I can't believe I lost..." she said, sadly.  
"It's okay, I didn't do any better." Michael said laughing.  
"It's not funny." Sarah pouted.  
_Atleast you didn't fail. _Michael thought as he ate.

_One period left._ Michael thought to himself as he entered the next classroom.  
_Atleast it's something I'm good at... Biology._ he thought as he took his seat.  
"Pop quiz class." the teacher said as he walked in, and handed out papers to the class. The class sighed, but Michael had a smirk.  
_Atleast I'm good at this.  
_After the quiz the teacher put a diagram on the board, and started asking the class questions. Michael was doodling on a piece of paper, while he listened to the questions.  
"Michael. Please tell the class what the answer t the question was."  
_Um... Why does Hippowdon have the ability it does.  
_"Hippowdon has its ability, because sand comes out of its body. It can use this sand to create a sandstorm." Michael said as he looked up to face the teacher.  
"Very good."  
The class went the same way until the bell rang. Michael went to go meet his dad in the gym. He went into his dad's office to look for him, but he found a note instead.

'Michael, some of the teachers and I went to a meeting. You're going to have to walk home today.  
Love, Dad'

"Oh come on..." Michael said as he threw the note away, and started walking out the door.  
"Hey Michael..."  
Michael turned around to see Hunter, with Chillpup next to him.  
"What do you want?"  
"I just thought I'd tell you I'm leaving to Seedling Town to start my way on the Girre League."  
"What?"  
"Yeah that's right. I'm starting my pokemon journey tomorrow."  
Michael turned around, and walked out the door. His fists were clenched.  
_Every one is going on their journey, while I'm stuck here. When will I be able to leave!_ He ran down the street toward his house.

He ran into his room, and slammed his door, but no one was around to hear him.  
"Why? Am I the only only one who didn't get a pokemon for their tenth birthday?"  
_"You'll get you your own pokemon whe you show me you know what you're doing."_ He thought to himself. He had heard this on several occasions. He heard a car pull in the driveway.  
_Dad's home...  
_"Michael, I'm home... Hey where are you?"  
Michael walked out of his room.  
"You're home from the meeting early."  
"It was only to talke about all the space we're going to have when the students leave to Seedling town. It's going to be empty until the new students arrive." his dad said as he hung up his coat, and sat down at the table. Michael got a soda from the fridge, and then went back into his room.  
_He really wants his own pokemon... But he doesn't think about what he does._ Mr. Snowe thought as he got up to get the mail. He looked through the letters, throwing some on the table.  
"Hey Michael, you got some mail." he said as he knocked on Michael's door. Michael opened it, took the letter, and closed it again.  
"Hey... I know you want you're own pokemon, but you can't be like this. You're just making it worse on yourself."  
"..."  
"Fine. Be silent, It's not going to make me get you a pokemon faster." Mr. Snowe walked away, and released his Weavile.  
"Vile."  
"Let's go chop some wood for the fireplace."  
"Vile!"  
_He judges me the most. He's my dad, and my teacher... That makes it worse. He thinks I can't take care of myself or a pokemon..._ Michael thought as he opened his letter.

'Dear Michael,  
It's me, I just thought I's let you know I'm coming home the 21st. I'm looking forward to see you, and your dad soon.  
Love, Mom'

_And Mom's a travelling pokemon breeder. She's almost never home, because she's always travelling to different regions to study pokemon.  
_Michael walked out to the back yard, where his dad and Weavile were chopping wood.  
"So what was that letter?"  
"Mom's going to be home soon..."  
"Oh she is?"  
"Yeah... I'm going for a walk." Michael said as he walked back into the house. He grabbed his coat, and started heading towards the park.


	2. Tinbee, the Beetle Pokemon!

**Chapter 2**

Michael was walking down the street. He saw everyone one of his classmates playing with their pokemon.  
_Why am I only one without his own pokemon?_ He thought as he walked into the park, and sat on the nearest bench. He looked around, and saw a kid running from a man.  
_What?  
_"Help!" the girl shouted as she tripped and fell. A pokeball rolled out of her hands.  
"Thanks kid. I'll be taking this." The man said as he picked up the pokeball.  
"Stop!" Michael shouted as he ran into the man, shoulder first. He knocked the man back, who dropped the pokeball. Michael caught the ball, and handed it to the little girl.  
"Thank you mister!" she said as she ran off.  
"Who do ya think ya are?" the man asked as he got back up.  
"Who do you think you are taking that girl's pokemon?" asked as he clenched his fists.  
"Because I can. Go, Centiock!" The man said as he threw a pokeball. A large Centipede, with a stone shell came out.  
_He's a trainer! I don't stand a chance..._ Michael thought to himself.  
_This kid don't even have a pokemon._ The man thought with a smirk.  
"Centiock, Rollout!"  
Centiock rolled up, and started rolling towards Michael at a high speed. Michael barely dodged, but Centiock turned around, and hit Michael.  
"Grr..."  
"Hmph... Go, Chillpup. Quick Attack!" someone shouted as a Chillpup ran up, and hit the Centiock back, causing to to unroll.  
"Hunter..." Michael said as he stood up slowly. He was holding his stomach.  
"Michael... You should be more careful. Chillpup Bite!"  
Chillpup started to run toward Centiock, its mouth open.  
"Centiock, Bug Bite!"  
Centiock started to lower its head to bite Chillpup.  
"Chillpup, Quick Attack, and dodge it!"  
Chillpup sped up, and dodged Centiock. It ran up to its side and hit it. Centiock fell sideways, and landed with a thud.  
"Centiock, return. I'll remember this kid..." the man said as he angrily ran off.  
_He's so good at battleing... I could never do that... Wait what are you saying! You have to beat him!_ Michael's thoughts raced through his head as he looked at Hunter.  
"See ya. But next time I'm not saving you." Hunter said with a smirk as he tunred around and started walking off.  
"Hunter! Next time I'll have my own pokemon, and I'll beat you!"  
"In your dreams."  
_He makes me so mad!  
_"Hey Hunter. Hi Michael!" Sarah said as she walked past Hunter, and up to Michael.  
"Hey Sarah..."  
"Hey guess what!"  
"You're leaving tomorrow to start your pokemon journey..." Michael said a little annoyed.  
"Yeah! I'm so happy!" she said as she started spinning.  
"I'm not going..."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because I don't even have my own pokemon. I'm stuck here..."  
"Hmm..." Sarah sighed as she looked at Michael.  
"I gotta go... I have homework..." Michael said as he turned around, and started to leave the park.  
"Okay... Wait you never do your homework!" Sarah shouted as she looked up, and Michael was gone.

_Every one I know is leaving! Fine I'm going to ask my dad for a pokemon. I don't care what it is as long as I get to have one!_ He shouted in his head.  
When he got home, he ran into the house, put up his coat, and ran out back. He found his dad piling up the fire wood.  
"That was fast." he said as he finished putting the firewood up.  
"Dad. I want my own pokemon!"  
"I told you I'll get you you a pokemon when you know what you're doing."  
"Dad..." Michael was cut off.  
"You still don't underst..."  
"Dad! I want to start my pokemon journey. I don't want to be the only one left here."  
"If you can beat me in a battle I'll get you a pokemon. But you'll have to use your head. Even if you mess up once you'll have to wait until next year for another shot."  
"Fine!"  
"Very well follow me to the school."

The two arrived at the school a few minutes later, and Mr. Snowe opened the gym with his key.  
"Pick any pokemon from the rack you want."  
Michael walked up to the rack, and examined the pokeballs.  
"I'll take you." he said as he picked up a particular pokeball he had used before.  
_He'll never expect you.  
_"I'm ready."  
"Fine a one-on-one pokemon battle. I choose you, Weavile!"  
"Vile." Weavile cheered as he came out of his pokeball.  
"Go, Tinbee!" Michael said as he released a brown beetle from its pokeball.  
"Hmm...? Okay... Go, Weavile, Shadow Ball!"  
Weavile prepared a Shadow Ball and launched it at Tinbee.  
"Tinbee, dodge it, then use Horn Attack!" Tinbee dodged the attack, and ran at Weavile with its head down.  
"Weavile, Cut!"  
Weavile got ready, and slashed at Tinbee.  
"Tinbee, Harden!"  
Tinbee stopped dead in its tracks, and used Harden. The Cut didn't do much damage.  
_Not bad..._ Mr. Snowe thought.  
"Weavile, Metal Claw."  
Weavile's claw started to glow and it slashed at Tinbee. Tinbee was sent flying into the air. Michael caught him, but he was unable to battle.  
"I guess I have to wait until next year..." Michael said as he returned Tinbee to his pokeball.  
"No... You did better than I thought. You pass."  
"But I los..."  
"Battling isn't just about winning or losing. Besides there was no way you could have beat me and Weavile." Mr. Snowe said, returning Weavile.  
"I guess you're right."  
"Now which pokemon do you want? I'm sure you want an ice type like everyone else."  
"No... I'll take Tinbee." Michael said with a smirk.  
"Are you sure. He's not as strong as any of the other pokemon."  
"I'm sure."  
_He really has grown. I wonder what really did happen at the park._ Mr. Snowe thought.  
"Well... I guess I better buy you a ticket for the ferry to Seedling Town. The ferry leaves tomorrow. Rest up, and I'll drive you to the port."  
"Okay!"

The two drove home, and Michael ran up to his room to pack up.  
"Come on out Tinbee!" Michael said as he released the beetle from his pokeball.  
"Bee?"  
"Hi..."  
"Tinbee?"  
"Hm...?"  
"Tin tinbee tin."  
Michael stuck his head closer to Tinbee to try and understand it. Tinbee got annoyed, and hit Michael with his Horn Attack.  
"What was that for?"  
"Bee tin tinbee bee tin."  
"I don't get you..."


End file.
